


SHATTERED ▹ supernatural

by fandomlover727



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Amara and Chuck Shurley Make Up, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, Apocalypse, Archangels, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Chuck Shurley is God, Darkness, Dead Jessica Moore, Dean Winchester is Good With Children, Death, Demons, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hair Dyeing, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mental Health Issues, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Parent Sam Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Reaper Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void), Reunions, Sassy, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Secrets, Single Parents, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Witch Rowena MacLeod, Witches, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝙎𝙃𝘼𝙏𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙀𝘿 | ❝ there's no fixing me, i'm shattered. the pieces are too small to put back together❞.𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.【 supernatural  】【 format by @NASASTAN 】
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Winchester Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Winchester Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Winchester Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Winchester Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. SUMMARY

xxx. **THE WINCHESTER AND CAMPBELL** bloodlines were cursed, never having a normal life that wasn't full of supernatural drama in some way. No matter how much someone was from either bloodline, they were cursed.

But after many decades, both the Winchester and Campbell bloodlines dwindled down to a one-digit number, three to be exact. The two most notable ones happen to be the Winchester brother, Sam and Dean, who were famous hunters of all different types of supernatural creatures, from ghosts and shapeshifters to demons and angels. If you had any knowledge of the supernatural community, you knew who they were.

The third one, however, was only known by a small number of people. _Theresa 'Tessa' Cecilia Moore,_ the daughter of Jessica Moore and Samuel Winchester. She was given the last name of her mother, something that Sam was more than okay with due to the pain and suffering that his last name had carried for decades.

Tessa had been born on Friday, October 13, 2001, at five in the morning after twenty-six excruciating hours of labor for her mother. Her parents had only been together for six months before her mother became pregnant.

The first four years of her life were supernatural free, the _"apple pie life"._ She got to grow up with both of her parents. Although they were young college students, they made it work. Her mother's family was a huge help, they adored both Sam and Tessa.

Jessica's younger brother, Connor Moore, was especially a huge help for the two young parents when they needed it. He was in ninth grade when Tessa was born and adored his niece who he was later named the godfather of. He babysat whenever they needed him to.

In 2005, when she was just four years old, Tessa got to meet her father's older brother Dean when he came to get his brother to go look for their dad who was missing. Sam was gone for an entire weekend, coming back home to find that his girlfriend had been murdered and he was now a single father.

Sam was filled with the drive to get revenge against the same demon that killed both his mother and the love of his life. Not wanting Tessa to grow up in the same life he had, Sam left his daughter with her grandparents(Jessica's parents) and her uncle. He had planned to come back once the demon was dead, but everything kept happening and he never did, thinking it was safer for her that way.

The youngest Winchester was raised by her uncle and grandparents, Natasha and William, until both of her grandparents passed away, leaving her to be raised by her uncle Connor. She had contact with her father only once since he and Dean left her and that was when it had only been a few weeks into her living with her grandparents at the time.

Tessa wasn't like most kids, not by a long shot. She struggled with mental health issues starting at a young age due to the trauma she suffered with her mother dying and her dad ditching her. Connor did his best to help her and be there for her, being Tessa's rock through everything.

Tessa was around nine when she started to display Psychic-like abilities. Connor did everything he could to help his niece while diving deeper into the supernatural realm. It made sense with what happened with Jessica and why Sam and Dean were constantly on the news for committing the most random and yet serious crimes before dying and then coming back to life somehow.

He was glad that they weren't actually dead or criminals, explaining shapeshifters to Tessa who was originally heartbroken every time she heard that they died or angry when she found out her father and other uncle were being charged with terrible things such as murder.

Tessa felt as if she was broken, shattered, _cursed_ like the rest of her family. And when her uncle dies when the supernatural world finds out that she exists, Tessa is forced to find her father and uncle for help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(** ** _S H A T T E R E D_** **)**  
**"** _i don't wanna ever hurt anyone_ **".**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***** **＊** ✿❀ **MAIN CAST** ❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

JENNY BOYD as   
☆꧁ **THERESA MOORE** ꧂☆

**"** your _responsibility_ wasn't to run off   
with your brother to track down the thing   
that killed my mom. your _responsibility_  
was to stay and be a father **".**  
  
  
  
  


ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . .  
  
  
  


**( MAIN CAST )**

~ JARED PADALECKI as SAM WINCHESTER  
~ JENSEN ACKLES as DEAN WINCHESTER  
~ MISHA COLLINS as CASTIEL/LUCIFER  
~ _JOSEPH MORGAN as CONNOR MOORE_  
~ _DEBRA MOONEY as NATASHA MOORE_  
~ _DUSTIN HOFFMAN as WILLIAM MOORE_  
_~ ARIA SHAHGHASEMI as CAMAEL/CAM,_  
_ANGEL OF FIRE AND ASHES._  
~ ADRIANNE PALICKI as JESSICA MOORE  
~ MARK A. SHEPPARD as CROWLEY  
~ RUTH CONNELL as ROWENA MACLEOD  
~ SAMANTHA SMITH as MARY WINCHESTER  
~ MARK PELLEGRINO as LUCIFER  
~ SUMMER FONTANA as YOUNG TESSA  
~ SHOSHANNAH STERN as EILEEN LEAHY

**( REOCCURRING/SUPPORTING CAST )**

~ EMILY SWALLOW as AMARA/THE DARKNESS  
~ ROB BENEDICT as CHUCK SHURLEY/GOD  
~ LISA BERRY as BILLIE  
~ CURTIS ARMSTRONG as METATRON  
~ BRIANA BUCKMASTER as SHERIFF DONNA   
HANSCUM  
~ KIM RHODES as SHERIFF JODY MILLS  
~ KATHRYN NEWTON as CLAIRE NOVAK  
~ KATHERINE RAMDEEN as ALEX JONES  
~ ELIZABETH BLACKMORE as TONI BEVELL  
~ ADAM FERGUS as MICK DAVIES  
~ COURTNEY FORD as KELLY KLINE  
~ DAVID HAYDN-JONES as ARTHUR KETCH   
~ ALI AHN as DAGON  
  
  


▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  
  


**_WARNINGS!_** Strong Language, Semi-Major Descriptions Of Violence, Major/Minor Character Deaths, Blood, Kidnapping, Weapons, Religious Themes, Mental Health Issues, etc.   
  


**_COPYRIGHT!_** Copyright © 2019| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied.   
  


**_DISCLAIMER!_** I do not own any elements from the Supernatural universe, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own my OC's and the AU parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction, nothing more.   
  


**_CHARACTER NOTE!_** Tessa is actually a natural brunette but she's died her hair blonde for a few years, her own way of distancing herself from her biological father.   
  
  
  
  
  


**STARTED:** FEBRUARY 27, 2020  
**PUBLISHED:** MARCH 15, 2020  
**STATUS:** INCOMPLETE  
**COMPLETED ON:** N/A


	2. zero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start to Tessa's adventure to find her dad and uncle with her guardian angel.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
 **SHATTERED**  
CHAPTER ZERO— CALL TO ADVENTURE

**E** very hero of a story has their "call to adventure" moment, the time where they must accept their fate and start their adventure. Frodo received the one ring. Luke Skywalker found the message from Princess Leia.

And Tessa? She had woken up in the middle of the night to find her uncle and legal guardian Connor dead right after a demon killed him.

The demon couldn't possess Connor because the part-time hunter had an anti-possession tattoo and had given Tessa an anti-possession necklace so she couldn't be possessed either, so the demon possessed one of their neighbors and slaughtered him.

The demon didn't live long after that. Tessa's psychic powers allowed her to hold down the demon while she prayed to her guardian angel, Camael, or Cam for short, who showed up instantly and expelled the demon to hell. But not before it said that the reason it attacked was because the entire supernatural world knew she was a Winchester. She was now a target.

"The entire supernatural world is gonna be after you now that they know you're a Winchester, Tess. You need their help" Cam had the _wonderful_ idea that Tessa should go to her father and uncle, who she hasn't seen since she was four years old, for help. The same two men who she had spent between then and now hating and loathing.

"I would rather jump off of a cliff" She retorted, showing just how much she hated the idea even if it would save her life. "Tess..." She shook her head, her wavy dyed hair getting in her face as it almost hid the tears that were still stained on her face and the ones she was fighting from flowing out of her bright blue eyes.

"You need them to survive. One of my brothers, Castiel, helps them and he is trustworthy. If you can't trust them, trust him" Cam practically begged. He was supposed to do everything he could do to keep her safe, joining the Winchester's during this time is the best thing for her to do in order to survive.

"This is a terrible idea..." She trailed off, knowing she'd lose the argument. "I know you hate them and you have every right to, okay? But right now, you're a walking target for every single supernatural creature who wants to get back at the Winchester's. You aren't safe".

_And that's how her journey began. The journey to find her dad and uncle who, despite her hatred towards them after abandoning her after her mom was killed, were the only ones who could keep her safe from all of their enemies._


End file.
